I'm a good mother
by Itako Shiann
Summary: i'm really getting into greek mythology , hecate the most ---- all other goddesses have off-spring, why not hecate ? and so she created her first and only daughter... but is she a good mother ? -oneshot-


**_I'm a good mother : -_**

She sat upon the cloud seats of Olympus, bitterly watching the other gods and goddesses, talking and laughing among them-selves. it was the subject of their talk which made her extra bitter.....their off-spring...the seed of which they have sowed.... their children  
'mine has hair as fair as your sun Apollo'  
'My kin has the mind of which would rival the sphinx'  
'Mine Son is as strong as the bull of which I slain the day he was brought to the life of this land'  
it made her sick....even the God of the underworld Hades had children...It seemed all too much to bare.  
"Dear Hecate, alone in your dark corner, come join us in our wine of merry grapes" called Dionysus, half drunken on his own wine  
"i would rather feel the sting of a snake upon my tongue....all is the same to me" Hecate bit out  
"I am dead, inside and out, yet i enjoy the wine of Dionysus" Hades called  
her lips curled back in a snarl and she sunk away in the shadows.  
For years her heart had wailed with the emptiness she could only deem as sorrow......no more...  
She had slaved over a boiling black & blue puddle, but it was as deep as the bits of hell. Her daughter would be beautiful, her beauty would shame Aphrodite, her mind would match Athena, her strength would beat Ares, but of course, her magic...her power...shall be like her mother's....all the gods would forever envy her perfect being. even Hera...mother of all....would feel her sting. bubbling of the water caught her attention...it was coming  
eagerly she leaned down, ready to catch her creation. when one large bubble popped a infant cries filled the air. Hecate's cold hands clasped onto the small naked form of an infant girl. she was pale, soft, no bigger than a pound of flesh. however she cried, non stop. the cries blistered Hecate's ears for some reason...she couldn't take the torture and wisped the child away, trying to find somewhere...someone to care for it...that's what others had done...placed their infants in the care of others...mortals, demons, even animals......Hecate would do all... She would place her in the animals dens for a month...let them suckle her child and then take her away to other beings...the muses for talent... the nymphs for powers and nature.... and then mortals...to become educated.......a goddess among mere mortals. the perfect goddess.

________________________________________

21 years had passed

________________________________________

...the thought of her child had left her mind....until the faith messenger of the gods, Hermes arrived  
"goddess of witchcraft....i regret to inform you....your one Kin has passed on"  
Hecate blinked, turning her view away from her withered dry grapes.....then the thought crossed her mind. she wailed, in realization.  
"How ?! she was immortal ! a goddess, one and the same !!" she bellowed on  
"it appears....she had lost the will to live.....died of grief.....frozen within a cave, alone and weeping" Hermes informed  
"No !" she raged on  
"you brought this upon your-self Hecate......" the mother voice of Hera came  
Hecate glared over her shoulder at the ruling goddess queen. "how so?" she hissed through her teeth  
"...you weren't a mother to her...."  
"how can you say that ? how can any of you think that ? you all have done what i have done....i am a perfect mother...i gave her everything"  
hero however shook her head "but not you heart....not your attention.....not even your care"  
Hecate shook her head bitterly "No...I am i good mother ! better than any of you ! i did not have to suffer that cry ! that pathetic form of soft, rounded flesh!"

however Hera's eyes remained unmoved "then answer me this Hecate.....what was her name ?"

...

silence took the hall of gods...Hecate's face had frozen...name.....she had no name...she never named her....never even watched her grow....never even laid eyes upon her since the day she a rose from that pit....  
"...no...i'm... a good mother......a good mother" Hecate continued to mumbled......."you...you Hera....you did this !!!!"  
Hera allowed Hecate to carry on, to weep out her sorrow until, she had silently calmed  
"...i did nothing dearest Hecate.... i could never curse one of you kin...."  
"you lie !!!!! and you shall suffer !!!!!!" she raged on, black tears escaping her eyes  
"you can not curse a goddess of your own being Hecate, you know this"  
a mad smile crossed upon Hecate's black teared face "but i can curse your kin.....you....oh great Hera, shall suffer that of which i have suffered...and you shall suffer an eternity of sorrow!!!!!!!!"  
Hera's eyes narrowed at the threat...surely she wouldn't......but one thing still needed to be done.....she need, to visit her daughter....her one and only. She left, lost in the now grey clouds while the gods all pondered in what just happened  
"she has gone mad....beautifully mad" Hades whispered, bringing a goblet of wine to his lips.

there slumped to the floor of the cold cave, was now a woman. hair as black as Hecate's tears, her body as white as the moon she was born under. Hecate cradled her into her lap... whispering over and over the vow she didn't make  
"I'm a good mother....a good mother"  
one thing still was needed... her name....what the name that of which is already dead....  
"δεν όνομα (oev ovopa)"  
yes...that suited fine....'no name'....'the forgotten'....  
"I'm a good mother....a good...good mother....."  
she stayed there...letting the cold take them into a deep slumber, so their broken, dead hearts would heal, for all eternity....mother and daughter...reunited in death  
she was a good mother..........and will be in the next life....  
(My oev ovopa....my sweet, forgotten no name daughter....i am a good mother...im your mother)


End file.
